Make love with the enemy Ronan the Accuser fanfic
by Irene.tsiros
Summary: Jessica is the daughter of the mad titan Thanos, she is the complete opposite of her father. When Thanos gets sick and tired of her so called 'weakness' he plots to have her killed. On the night of her assassination, Jess escapes on a stolen ship only to be later captured by the Kree leader Ronan. Will he deliver her back to Thanos? Or does he have other plans in store for her.


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"****3RD P.O.V****/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Jessica ran as fast as her legs could take her, she tripped a few times but managed to get up and keep going. She couldn't stay here any longer. Her father, Thanos was plotting to have her killed when she refused for him to have her trained to become a lethal weapon like her adopted sisters Gamora and Nebula. Jessica always had a soft spot for Gamora, whenever they were younger Gamora would make time to comfort Jessica and sometimes even play with her unlike Nebula who was constantly training and absolutely hated Jessica with a passion. But now wasn't the time to think of her relationship with her sisters. Jess kept running and suddenly came around a corner to come face to face with a space ship, it was quiet large and was labeled 'infinity' at the bottom. 'That must be the name of the ship' Jess thought to her self as she stared at the ship with an amazed expression on her face. A lot of things were going through Jessica's mind at the time but all she knew was that this ship was her escape./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She quickly boarded the ship and sat down in what she assumed was the captains seat. She had no freaking idea how to fly a ship. Jess was more of a girly girl, she didn't really believe in fighting and violence, she preferred the company of her clothes and shoes. She pressed a few buttons on the panel and pulled a few leavers and finally the ship began to slowly lift of the ground. A wave of excitement suddenly went through her body as she began to steer the ship out of its cave. Before Jess knew it, she was flying and soon enough she was out of the planets atmosphere and flying in deep space. Jessica had no idea where she was going as long as it wasn't anywhere near her father, and she didn't look back once./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It has been a couple months since Jessica left the dead planet that Thanos ruled over. She was still on the ship looking for a planet or somewhere she could land, but there was no civilisation to be seen. Lucky there was food and water on board she had the main resources that she needed to survive, but she knew this wouldn't last forever. Just when Jess was on the verge of giving up she then saw something in the distance. It had no lights and was very, very large. "Is that a spaceship" Jess said to herself in disbelieve. It was coming closer and closer to her, she thought, 'finally someone has come, maybe they can help me!'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"But Jess was wrong. She was very, very wrong./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The massive spaceship was now only half a kilometer away from Jessicas ship and suddenly a voice boomed throughout the control room. "You have tresspased into Kree territory, surrender and you will be brought in for questioning by the Kree Empire". Jess tried to figure out how to send a message back to the dark mysterious ship explaining that she was in need of help and had no intentions of tresspasing. Jess pressed every single button on the panel and nothing seemed to work, no message was being sent. About 30 seconds later another voice boomed the the control room, it was the same voice as before..."surrender your ship or we will shoot!" Jessica just about peed her pants, she did emnot/em want to die like this. Just as she was running out of ideas, she grabbed a white piece of cloth and started waving it around like a maniac symbolising her surrender. They must have recieved her messgae because Lucky enough no guns or weapons were fired. "We are now going to board your ship and transfer you back to the Dark Aster where you will be taken in for questioning, please take note that the Kree do strongnot/strong take kindly to intruders" The voice boombed once again./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'What the hell do I do know?!' Jess thought There wasnt really much Jess could do though. I guess she would have to explain to these emKree people/em or whhatever that she meant no harm. About two min later 11 mini pods surrounded Jessicas ship. Jessica opened the hatch and waited for something to happen, she was nervous. Then a pod attached to her ship and in came 5 guards with who jess thought may have been there leader. "I am Korath, head of the Kree guards and assistant to Ronan the accuser, State you purpose!" he yelled. "Um...hi, I swear...I meant no harm...I..was just.." But before Jessica could finish babbling, two guards grabbed her by the hands and dragged her out of her ship and into a pod. "is this really necesary!" Jessica shouted but no answer came from any of the guards or Korath. She was chucked right in the back of the pod and before she knew it they were already heading towards this huge dark ship. As they got closer Jessicas draw dropped and she could not stop staring at the ship. This emDark Aster/em was not big, no, it was fucking huge! it must have been miles wide!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"****JESSICAS P.O.V****/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A hatch in the ship opened allowing us to enter. My hands were tied behind my back and I had some ellectric collar placed on my neck. We exited the pod and my feet landed on the ground of this ship. It was dark and cold, very cold. I started to shiver and the hairs on the back of my neck started to rise. Once again two firm hands gipped my shoulders and directed me to i dont know where. "what is your problem! you dont have to be so fucking rough!" I Yelled in anger. "watch your language girl!" Korath grunted. Great, I felt like a dog being dragged around the place./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We then reached two Massive doors and we finally stopped. "thankgod!" i exclaimed as we stopped. My knees were about to collapse from walking through this massive ship. It didnt help that I was wearing stiletos. Korath appeared infront of me, "Ronan is now going to ask you questions as to why you have tresspased. Make sure you are respectful to him or else you will recieve a suitable punishment. Like I said before, we Kree do not take kindly to tresspasers." I rolled my eyes and looked at him with a fake smile, "And like I said before, I wasnt tresspasing!, geez why cant you get that through your thick skull!" Then i recieved a nice big slap on the face. Korath motioned for the guards to open the door. They dragged me in and practically threw me on the floor and i landed with a big emthud!/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I lifted my head and looked at my surroundings. It was probably the biggest room in a ship ive ever seen. The walls were dark but at the same time had beautiful engravings carved on them. I looked beside me and saw Korath and the other guards kneeling and bowing the heads to a dark fuigure which was seated on some sort of throne infront of me. "Lord Ronan, we have captured the intruder which tresspassed in our territory, I brought her in for questioning just as you asked" Korath said with a proud tone in his voice. At that point I lost it, "For the last fucking time I...WAS...NOT...TRESSPASING!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The person sitting on the chair motioned for the guards to leave and they quickly scurried out. Korath looked at me with a shocked expression on his face, the shocked expression quickly turned to anger. "she has quiet the temper Lord Ronan" After a muinet of silence the man in the throne stood up and slowly walked towards me. My eyes trailed from his feet all the way up to his head. He was very tall, he wore thick armor which outlined his muscles just perfectly. He had blue skin with some sort of black tribal paint on this face. To be honest he was quiet attractive and at the same time very intimidating./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""leave" his said in a deep voice which echoed through the walls of the room we were currently in. Korath bowed his head and quickly got up and hurried out of the room. There was an alkward moment of silence between us until he finally broke it. "stand up" his voice loud and firm. I was shitting it, i did not want to get on this guys bad side. I slowly stood up and stared at the floor. "look at me" he bommed once more. I very slowly raised my chin. "are you afraid?" he asked. Um...Obviously! I was shaking like there was no tomorrow and the palms of my hands were sweating, but I wasnt going to let my guard down that easily. "no" I replied in a soft voice loud enough for only him to hear. He began to circle me like a shark before attacking its prey. "you must be Ronan" I managed to squeak out. He stopped circling me and turned to face me instead./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I am Ronan the Accuser and I am the leader of the Kree people. You were found tresspasing in emmy/em territory and then you come in here and have the nerve to use foul language towards me...you must be seaking a death sentence" My skin went pale and i just stared right into his hypnotizing eyes, they were purple and had a certain glow to them. What was i going to say? the truth? I guess thats all i could say. But what if he returns me to my father! there was no way that was happening./p 


End file.
